


Two Doctors and a Bad Wolf

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor and Clara crash in Rose's Universe. The Doctor Is fixing the TARDIS when Rose and her Doctor decide to have a little fun </p><p>Pure Smut</p><p>Thank you to my beta, Beng for looking this over!</p><p>Reviews and suggestions encouraged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doctors and a Bad Wolf

"C'mon... Shhh…"

"Rose... I don't know if we should-"

"When are we going to get another chance?"

The Eleventh Doctor had been dozing lightly under the console when he was awakened by the voices. He had been tinkering, trying to figure out why the TARDIS had gotten so completely out of whack when he had fallen asleep. It had been a habit lately, and more often than not, Clara had come down in the mornings to find him sprawled on the floor, hidden under the grating. 

They had been cruising through space when all of a sudden the TARDIS had started going bonkers and the next thing he knew, he was in the swimming pool, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. The Doctor had exited the pool? to find that not only had they crashed but they had somehow gotten into an alternative dimension. 'Not any dimension,' he reminded himself. 'Rose's dimension.' According to his specs, it was the same dimension where he had left his Rose and the clone Doctor standing on the beach in Bad Wolf Bay. It hadn't taken Rose and her Doctor long to find him.   
"Doctor..."

"Hmmm?" the older Doctor could practically hear the quirk of the other Doctor’s eyebrow. 

"C'mere..." There was a bump as they came together. Eleven could see them now from the holes in the floor's grating. His Rose was pressed up against the clone Doctor, her hands running through his hair. The Doctor's hands snaked around her waist and grabbed her bottom possessively. How he had longed to do that during their time together, but he had never gotten the chance. Never got to tell his Rose how he felt about her, how utterly the thought of her beneath him undid him. How his feelings for others never approached those he had held and still held for her. Jealousy at himself welled up like a spring in his gut. 

"Oohh.... Doctor!" 

The clone Doctor chuckled, kissing up his wife's neck, sucking at the tender spot he knew she had behind her ear. His hands were everywhere, ghosting over her stomach, caressing her breast, skimming her thighs. She moaned, grinding against him and smiling widely. The Doctor, lay perfectly still below the grate, watching what was unfolding with rapt attention. He couldn't move, even his normally buzzing brain was strangely silent. They were going to shag in the TARDIS, his TARDIS! 

Rose giggled as she kissed her Doctor, wickedly undoing the buttons of his pants with her clever little fingers. The clone Doctor shrugged out of his suit coat, and it landed on the floor with a soft thump, landing mercifully out of the way of Eleven's hungry gaze. He could see the other Doctor's hands diving beneath Rose's short skirt. 

"No knickers... Sweet Gallifrey..." the younger Doctor sucked in a harsh breath as the blonde captured his lips between her own again, moaning lewdly into his mouth. 

Underneath them, the Doctor could feel himself growing hard in his trousers. He had had so many fantasies of shagging Rose senseless on every flat surface in the TARDIS and everywhere in between but his hopes had never come to fruition. The time lord stared upwards, his hand soundlessly moving to cup his member through the rough cloth. 

The clone Doctor lifted Rose under her thighs, putting her back against the console and lifting her skirt. Rose squealed against him, grabbing his shirt and tearing it haphazardly over his head. Their lips collided over and over again as the clone Doctor's hands worked their magic. Eleven licked his lips as he watched them, anticipating every stroke. It was a bit bizarre to see one's own body from the outside but he was absolutely fascinated watching how his lungs expanded in his sparsely haired chest, how the smooth skin of his back looked, the way his former body reacted to the woman in front of him. 

Rose's greedy fingers sought the clone Doctor's cock, but as she pulled it out, the younger Doctor stopped and shot a knowing glance below, making eye contact with the older Doctor with the painful erection. 

"Would you like to join us, Doctor?" he asked slyly. 

Rattling and bumping way up the stairs, the Eleventh Doctor scrambled to his feet and joined them on the platform, his mind racing between panic and arousal.

"Uh... Hello," he stammered, not able to meet Rose's laughing eyes. With his heightened sense of smell, he could detect her arousal in the air and it was driving him up a wall. He had smelled it when they had traveled together but had always been too scared to mention or act on it. 

Rose smiled at him, her eyes blown wide with lust. With ease, she slipped off the TARDIS console and walked up to him. His eyes raked up her body until at last, they fell on her face. His beautiful Rose, standing alive and well in front of him, ten seconds away from being shagged silly on the console of his TARDIS. The older Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets hastily to avoid them getting away from him.

"You can touch me, Doctor," she whispered seductively, trailing her long fingers down his shirt. 

He could practically taste her as close as she was to him. His eyes sought the other Doctor, who, much to his surprise, nodded his approval. Not needing to be told twice, Eleven pulled his Rose towards him and kissed her ferociously. He poured every ounce of longing he had had since she left into that one kiss, and it left them both gasping for air. 

"Wow..." Rose whispered, her body flush against his, her lips bruised red from the kiss. The Doctor behind her laughed and came closer to the two of them, grabbing Rose's hips so she was sandwiched between them. His lips sought the back of her neck and kissed up her spine and behind her ear, sucking on that one spot again. Eleven felt the blonde's hips buck against his, sending a lightning bolt of lust from his groin to his brain. Hungrily he brought his lips back to Rose's as the younger Doctor continued his ministrations to her neck. 

The older Doctor let his hands wander her body, exploring every curve and crevice of her form with the ease of a practiced explorer. How he had mapped those curves as he stroked himself after she left. He felt his hands crisscrossing those of the human Doctor as they both touched her. Her fingers were making quick work of his buttons and he found he couldn't get out of his trousers fast enough. The other Doctor laughed at his eagerness, quickly divesting himself of his own pants and helping Rose with her shirt and bra. Eleven marveled at the perfectness of her breasts as he bent to worship them with his tongue. He rolled it over the sensitive little nubs in the center, drawing them lovingly into his mouth. He ran his fingers under her breasts, reveling in their smoothness. The noises that were coming out of Rose's mouth were driving him crazy, and he couldn't control himself any longer.

With one fluid movement, he lifted the unsuspecting blonde up, hooking her knees over his elbows. The human Doctor steadied her against him and Rose looped her arms around Eleven's neck. 

Rose suddenly mewled and she shot a look at the younger Doctor, who grinned back wickedly. His hands were moving below her preparing both entrances for them. Eleven exhaled, steadying himself. Even the thought of being inside her, was sending him dangerously close to the edge. Taking her lips in his own again, he pushed forward and entered her in one hard thrust.

The blonde squealed enticingly, moving her hips in tandem with his. Her human Doctor's fingers were inside her ass, thrusting in time with the time lord. 

Eleven nearly swooned when he felt his younger self enter Rose. It was a tight fit for just him but with the addition of another cock, it was unbearable and wonderful at the same time. It took a little bit for the two men to get their thrust in sync but the results had Rose screaming their names. She was clawing at his back and sucking air into her lungs raggedly. The younger Doctor snaked his hand around her waist and was vigorously rubbing the spot above her pubic bone. 

The Time Lord Doctor watched as a blush coursed up the elegant column of the blonde's neck and spread out over her entire face. He could tell from the squeezing feeling below that she was close. Eleven sped up his thrusts, hitting the small bundle of nerves inside her. Rose let out a shriek and came completely undone, her whole body writhing. Her inner walls clenched in time, and both Doctors followed her into oblivion.


End file.
